familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Road to" mini-series
The "Road to..." miniseries is a group of Family Guy episodes scattered throughout its run centering on the adventures Stewie and Brian as they travel to different places and perform musical duets. Each episode has its own theme music and animation instead of the normal singing and dancing of the family. The series pays homage to the Road to movies starring Bob Hope and Bing Crosby. In fact, the song Road to Rhode Island is set to the song "Road to Morocco" from the film of the same name starring Hope and Crosby. Until he left the show, all the "Road to..." episodes were directed by Dan Povenmire. Now, as of Road to Germany, they are directed by Greg Colton. Road to Rhode Island "Road to Rhode Island" is the first episode in the collection, airing as part of season two. Plot: When Brian goes to get Stewie from his grandparents, they lose their plane tickets and have to find another way home, stopping on the way to visit Brian's birthplace. Subplot: Peter and Lois try to work out their relationship via a videotape, but it turns out to be a sexy videotape. Musical Numbers: *Road to Rhode Island Road to Europe The next installment, "Road to Europe", aired as part of season three Plot: After watching a British TV program called Jolly Farm Revue Stewie travels to Europe to live there forever. Brian chases after him, only to discover that they have landed in Saudi Arabia instead. They work together to get to England then eventually to get back home. Subplot: KISS comes to Quahog as part of "KISSstock," and Peter and Lois decide to go. Musical Numbers *"You and I are So Awfully Different" Road to Rupert The third installment, "Road to Rupert", aired as part of season five. Plot: After Brian accidentally sells Rupert to a man at a garage sale they begin to track him down. They arrive at his house only to find that he just moved to Aspen. Subplot: Peter loses his driving license, and as a result, hires Meg as his chauffeur. Musical Numbers *The Worry Song Road to Germany "Road to Germany", the fourth installment of the collection, aired as part of season seven. Plot: Mort stumbles into a time machine in Stewie's room and travels back in time to Poland on September 1, 1939, the day of the Nazi invasion of Poland. Stewie and Brian then go in after him to bring him back. The three try to use the return pad, but it is broken, so they decide to go to England where they will be safe to fix it. Musical Numbers *Mort The Jew *Note: A musical number that Adolf Hitler requested Stewie and Brian do to escape punishment was about to be performed when Mort stopped them so they could escape. Road to the Multiverse "Road to the Multiverse", the fifth installment, aired as the eighth season premiere Plot: After Brian inquires how he came about attaining a genetically modified pig, Stewie brings them both home where he divulges on the "Multiverse" Theory and shows him a remote control that allows the user to travel between alternate universes. They start jumping from universe to universe until Brian breaks the remote. Musical Numbers It’s A Wonderful Day for Pie Trivia *This was not going to be the original "Road to..." episode. Originally, "Spies Reminiscent of Us" was going to be the "Road to..." episode, and it was titled "Road to '85" and this episode was simply called "Sliders". Director Greg Colton suggested that this episode be the "Road to..." episode because "Spies..." contained a subplot involving Peter. Road to the North Pole "Road to the North Pole" is the sixth and most recent "Road to..." episode. Airing as part of season nine, it also acts as the second Family Guy Christmas special, after "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas". Plot: Stewie and Brian journey to the North Pole to murder Santa Claus. Musical Numbers *All I Really Want For Christmas *Christmastime Is Killing Us Category:"Road to..." Episodes